The Kidnapping
by retisha.kiker
Summary: AU: Col. Decker's daughter has been kidnapped and he would do anything to get her back. Even if it meant hiring the A-Team to help him.


**The K** **idnapping** **  
**

**Chapter One**

It had been three weeks since Decker had followed up on any leads of the A-Team and because of this he was coming home pissed. However, it didn't last for long because as soon as he got home he was greeted by his sixteen year old daughter, Kristin. Thinking to himself, 'I wish her mother was still alive to see her now. She is turning into such a beautiful woman.' Her mother had been killed by a drunk driver when she was three and since then he had been raising her on his own.

 _"So, daddy how was your day?"_ Kristin asked.

 _"It was okay. Still no leads on the whereabouts of the A-Team."_

 _"Oh, daddy! Why are you so gun ho on catching them?"_

 _"Sweetheart, you just wouldn't understand."_ And he left it at that.

Dinner had been quite that night and the only sound in the house was from the TV in the living room. Kristin was in her room doing her homework so she would have the weekend to spend with her friends. At some point the TV was turned off and everyone went to bed. A few short hours later it seemed it was six in the morning on Saturday and Decker was up getting ready to leave. He was just about to walk out the door when his cell phone ranged. Quickly, he answered it.

 _"Hello"_

 _"If you value your daughter,"_ the stranger said, _"I would keep a close eye on her,"_ then he hung up.

Decker hung up the phone and shrugged it off as a prank call then left for work. This would be his down fall. A little while later Kristin woke up to her cell phone ringing.

 _"Hello"_

 _"Kristin, its Julie. What time do you want to meet at the mall?"_

 _"Ummm, how about ten?"_ answered Kristin.

 _"That's okay."_

 _"Great, see you at ten. Bye."_

 _"Okay, Bye."_

Ten came and the two girls began to wonder around the mall going to store to store. By noon the girls were in the food court eating. Chatting about what boy was cute and school. By two, the girls were saying their goodbyes. Julie's mom picked her up and Kristin walked to her car. When she reached her car a man walked up behind her and grabbed her. She screamed and kicked, but couldn't get away. She had been kidnapped.

 **Chapter Two**

When Decker final got to the mall it was still quit a scene there. The police had taken all the reports and evidence. When the officer in charge saw him he walked up to Decker with his hand extended to him.

 _"I'm presuming you are Roderick Decker."_

 _"Yes, I am."_ Decker answered shaking the officer's hand.

 _"I'm sorry to tell you, but your daughter has been kidnapped."_

 _"WHAT!"_ he screamed, _"WHEN, HOW?!"_

 _"Sir, please calm down. I know this is every parent's nightmare, but we are doing everything we can."_

Decker just stood there not wanting to believe what he heard and the phone call he received that morning was coming back to haunt him.

 _"Can you tell me what happened?"_ asked Decker.

 _"Well Sir, apparently your daughter and a friend came here to the mall to hang out and look around. Your daughter's friend's mother pick her up and when your daughter reached her car, a man, about 5'10 to 6 feet tall with extremely dark brown hair, grabbed your daughter and got in a black car. One person tried to stop the car, but unfortunately he got hit by it and was taken to the hospital."_

 _"Did anyone get the license plate number?"_ Decker asked.

 _"Yes, someone did."_ answered the officer.

 _"What is the number?"_

The officer hesitated for a second, but the look Decker gave him told the officer that he better give it.

 _"KTY-302 California plate."_

Decker wrote down everything the officer had told him and went home to wait by the phone hoping it would ring with good news. By morning, he found himself on the floor up against the wall. He had slept there all night and he felt it. Just then the phone ranged.

 _"Hello."_

 _"If you ever want to see your daughter again then you will get me what I need."_

 _"What is that?"_ Decker asked.

 _"You will know the next time I call."_ then he hung up.

Decker just stood there not knowing what to do. Finally he got his thoughts together and that's when he knew against his better judgment he had to ask the A-Team for help. But he knew he couldn't contact them himself. He had to set something up so he could get to the A-Team and to Smith himself. Careful and quickly he planned what needed to be done.

He contacted a Lt. Jones. She was going to be the "bait" so to speak. Her job was to go to Mr. Lee and tell him her story which was what happen to Kristin. So it wouldn't be a total lie. Lt. Jones was wired so Decker could hear what was going on. She went to Mr. Lee's Laundry where she met Mr. Lee and told him what had happen.

 _"Ah, I see and you need the A-team to get her back."_

 _"Yes."_ She sobbed out.

 _"Go to the Tar Pit and find a man. He will be waiting for you at two in the morning_."

She thanked him and left. She walked around the corner where Decker was at listening in the car.

 _"Did you hear everything okay?"_ Lt. Jones asked.

 _"Yes, perfectly."_

Then they left to get ready for the next visit.

 **Chapter Three**

Five minutes before two, Hannibal, dressed as a homeless man, was walking around the Tar Pit finding a place to hold at while he waited for the woman. Two came and Lt. Jones was in search of the man she was trying to find when she came across the homeless man.

 _"Have you seen a man waiting around here?"_ she asked.

 _"No one but me."_ Hannibal said drunkenly.

 _"Oh."_

The next thing she knew the homeless man fell as he was walking away and broke his bottle of whiskey.

 _"Oh, that was half full."_

Feeling sorry for the old man she dug into her purse she gave him some money.

 _"Here take this and get some food or something with it."_

Unknowing to her, Hannibal slipped a piece of paper into her jacket pocket as she gave him the money. After she had walked away she put her hand in her pocket and found the paper. She opened it up and read it. It said, Go to Temple Street and look for the building with a sign of an A on it. Be there by noon. Upon reading this she made her way back to the car where Decker once again.

As she got in the car and she handed him the paper to read. He read it to himself and when he was done he started up the car and drove back to the base. Hannibal had followed her back to the car this time and notice someone was in the car with her. He couldn't see who it was, but knew it was Decker.

 _"I wonder what Decker is up to this time?"_ he said to himself.

Making his way back to the van where BA and Face were waiting he was in deep thought when he was interrupted.

 _"Man what took you so long?"_ growled BA.

 _"I followed her back to the car and guess who was with her?"_ smiled Hannibal.

 _"Decker."_ Face said worriedly.

 _"Man, it's a set up, Hannibal."_

 _"No BA, for some reason I don't think so."_

 _"Man Hannibal, you're nuts. Just like that crazy foo'."_

Hannibal just smiled and lit his cigar as BA drove away.

 **Chapter Four**

Noon seemed days away for Decker as he sat in the car waiting. Finally in came and Lt. Jones found the warehouse and enter it. He gave her a ten minute lead before he came in behind her. He hoped Smith hadn't suspected anything yet and if so he didn't give a damn he needed his help. He listened intently to every word that was said. When he reached the door he took a deep breath and entered the warehouse. Upon entering, Decker was met by a gun in his face.

 _"If you don't mind getting that at of my face."_

The gun was lowered and Decker made his way to Smith. Hannibal looked at Decker and could tell he was tired. Something really bad was going on and it was taking a toll on him. Reaching all of them Decker thanked Lt. Jones for her help and dismissed her to go wait in the car for him or until she knew she could leave on her own.

 _"Smith I need your help. You already know the problem."_

 _"So it is true. The great colonel needs our help."_ Hannibal smiled.

 _"Look Smith, I don't have the time to play games..."_ Just then his cell phone ranged.

 _"Hello."_

 _"You have two days to get me the supplies I need. Ready?"_

Lucky enough, Decker had a pen and note pad on him.

 _"Yes."_

 _"I want one hundred of your best guns, five hundred cases of ammo for them and six hundred missile launchers."_ then he quickly hung up the phone before Decker could said anything.

Finally Decker looked up with worried eyes and said, _"You have two days to help me get Kristin back or I'm going to have to get this stuff."_ handing Hannibal the list.

 _"Don't worry we'll get her back."_ putting a hand on Decker's shoulder.

 _"Smith."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I do have one lead that might help."_

 _"And what's that?"_

 _"The license plate number from the car."_

He gave Face the plate number and Face took off for his car where Murdock was hiding in when Decker showed up.

 _"So Face, what's up?"_

 _"You and I are going to check this plate number while Decker explains everything more in-depth that happened to Hannibal and BA."_

 _"So we're really going to help Decker and I'm going to be hidden away while he's here."_

 _"Sorry Murdock, but we can't let him know about you. Now let's drop this and do our job."_

 _"Okay."_

 **Chapter Five**

Face drove to the nearest library. His plan was to hack into the police computer files and find the address of the car. Murdock was to stand guard and watch for the librarian. That way he could let Face know to change screens to make it look like he was looking up information on something else. Finally he got the address.

 _"Come on Murdock, I got it."_ the two of them then left the library.

Face called Hannibal to let him know he got the address.

 _"Okay Face, were still at the warehouse."_

 _"Hannibal, what do you want me to do with Murdock?"_ Face asked.

 _"You still have those walkie talkies in your car?"_

 _"Ya I do."_

 _"Okay give Murdock one and hide the other in your coat. That way Murdock will know what's going on."_

 _"Okay Hannibal."_ He hung up the phone with Hannibal and looked over at Murdock.

 _"Murdock, when we get back to the warehouse, I'm going to get the talkies out of the trunk. I'm going to give you one and I'm taking the other one in the building. That way you can hear everything."_

 _"Oh thanks Face."_ Murdock said disappointedly.

Face parked his Vette behind the warehouse, got the walkie talkies out then went inside. When Face got to Hannibal he handed him the address.

 _"This it, Face?"_

 _Yes, it is."_

 _"This address is in Beverly Hills!"_

 _"Ya I know. Thought it was..."_

 _"You're telling me,"_ interrupted Decker, _"that's the asshole, who has my daughter is fucking rich and he wants to start World War III. Using Kristin to get what he wants."_ he finished more to himself.

 _"Not necessarily. He may be part of the larger picture."_ said Hannibal.

 _"As in fishing out the money to organize someone's operation."_ Face finished up.

 _"Exactly!"_

 _"So Hannibal, what's the plan?"_ BA asked.

 _"I'm working on it."_ as he smiled.

 _"Man he's on the Jazz again."_

Soon Hannibal laid out the plan.

 _"Were going to go to Mr. Giles home, get him to tell us who he is helping out and where he has Kristin at."_

 _"So were going through the front door again."_ Face whined.

 _"What's wrong with going through the front door?"_ Decker asked.

 _"You'll find out."_ Face whined again. When they were about to leave Face asked, _"What about Murdock?"_

 _"You and Murdock are going to watch the outside while us three go in and get the information."_

 _"Then here you probably need this."_ Handing Hannibal the walkie talkie.

 _"Thanks Face."_

" _No problem."_ and Face ran for his car.

When Face got to the Vette Murdock was stretch out in the back seat.

 _"Ready to go?"_ handing Murdock a gun and starting the car.

 _"Ya sure."_

 _"Murdock, cheer up. We all know how you hate being hid away, but if Decker finds out he'll be all over you trying to get you to tell where we are. Plus he may arrest you for aiding and abiding."_

 _"Ya I know, but it just so boring."_

Face continued to follow the van to the house. He parked his Vette at the corner. Then he and Murdock stood watched as the others went inside.

 **Chapter Six**

When Hannibal, BA, and Decker got out of the van they were met by two guards. After deposing the guards, done by Decker and Hannibal, BA knocked in the door where they were met by more guards. When they were taken care of, they proceeded to find Mr. Giles.

 _"What the hell is going on out here?"_ Mr. Giles said as he was walking out of his office.

 _"Us sucka!"_ as BA grabbed him.

 _"What, who are you guys?"_

 _"We're the guys who want to know where my daughter is,"_ Decker said angrily.

 _"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Pick your choice,"_ Hannibal said.

 _"What, what, what do you want?"_ Giles sputtered out.

 _"Who are you helping and where is my daughter?"_ answered Decker.

 _"Clayton, Russ Clayton."_ BA and Hannibal just looked at each other in total shock.

 _"Where have I heard that name before?"_ Decker asked.

 _"Try back to the Ranger's Station and the mine."_ Decker looked at Hannibal as if a light bulb suddenly clicked on.

 _"That's when Peck was shot!"_ stammered Decker.

BA picked up Giles.

 _"Where is he and where has he taken Kristin?!"_

 _"Let me go and I'll get you the address."_ BA looked at Hannibal.

 _"BA, put him down."_ BA put Giles down.

When they had all walked in the office Giles looked for the address in his address book.

 _"Here, this is the address,"_ he said, handing the piece of paper to Hannibal.

Hannibal took the paper.

 _"Come on, let's go."_ Hannibal stormed out of the office as Decker decked the guy.

On his way out Hannibal got a hold of Face.

 _"Face, we got the address and the person who has her."_

 _"And who's that, Hannibal?"_

 _"Russ Clayton."_ Face looked at Murdock, who was looked at Face.

 _"Did I hear right?" Face asked._

 _"Yes, you did, Face."_

Looking at Murdock, he remembered what happened. After shaking the thought he answered.

 _"OK Hannibal, I'll be right behind ya."_

He and Murdock made it back to the Vette and proceeded to follow the van.

 **Chapter Seven**

Clayton was swimming in a pool of pride. He had Decker's daughter and he was getting what he wanted.

 _"Soon I'll be able to get even with Smith, very soon,"_ he said with an evil grin spreading across his face.

Tomorrow he was going to call Decker to tell him where to drop off the supplies and if it was good to his satisfactory, he would tell Decker where he could get his daughter. That is if she lived long enough. Kristin was locked in a room with no windows. She had been scared at first, but now she was worried.

 _"What if daddy doesn't get the stuff? What if, what..."_

Just then the door opened and Clayton walked in.

 _"Well, hello. How are you today?"_

 _"I've been better,"_ Kristin said angrily.

 _"I bet you have."_ Reaching out and taking her face into his hands.

 _"You're going to be sorry when my dad gets a hold of you,"_ she said as she jerked her head out of his hands.

He just laughed as he said, _"Oh sure he will. I'm so scared."_

He turned and relock the door as Kristin yelled, _"He will! You'll see!"_

BA parked the van on the corner. Down the street was the building that Mr. Giles gave. Face parked behind the van and walked to it leaving Murdock in the back seat of his Vette. Once he was in the van Hannibal laid out the plan.

 _"Okay guys, here's the plan. Face go around back and come in that way. BA, go long the same way with Face only come in from the side. Decker and I will come in from the front."_

They all got out of the van. Once Decker was far enough that he couldn't hear anything, Hannibal pulled Face aside.

 _"Have Murdock be the watch dog. If he sees anything he is to let us know."_

 _"Right Colonel."_

Face made his way to the Vette where Murdock was still laying in the back seat.

 _"Murdock."_

 _"Ya Face."_

 _"You're the watch dog. Anything out of the ordinary, you are to let us know. Do you still have the walkie talkie?"_

 _"Ya Face, I do."_

 _"Alright. Hey cheer up it's almost over."_

 _"Okay Face,"_ he said sadly. Face and BA made it to their positions to await their cue.

 **Chapter Eight**

Finally the moment they were waiting for came. Hannibal and Decker busted through the door where six guys were playing cards in the living room. Two of them went for them as the other four ran off. BA jumped through the window grabbing two of the four and with one blow they were out. The last two were met by a gun in the kitchen held by Face. When all six were back in the living room they were questioned.

 _"Where is Clayton and where does he have the girl?"_

But before they could answer Clayton walked in.

 _"Why don't you ask me,_ " he said wickedly.

This pissed Decker off and if it weren't for Hannibal grabbing him, Decker would have gone after him. Still fighting Hannibal's grasp Decker yelled.

 _"WHERE IS SHE, YOU BASTARD!"_

 _"Oh, she perfectly safe. She has not been harmed in any way,"_ Clayton said with an evil grin on his face.

By now Decker was seeing red, but he had stopped fighting against Hannibal. Clayton was getting a kick seeing how much Decker was suffering over this. He could tell Decker wanted him dead just by the way he was looking at him. Seeing the game he was playing BA made his approach.

 _"Tell us where she is or I'm gonna hit ya sucka!"_

 _"Okay, okay,"_ he said with a grin on his face, _"Let me make a phone and we'll go and see her."_

BA looked over at Hannibal who nodded his head. Clayton made the call. After he hung up the five of them left the house. When everyone but Face was in the van, Murdock came out of his hiding place where he was watching.

 _"Where we going, Face?"_

 _"On the way to get Kristin back."_

 _"How is Decker holding up?"_

Face just looked at Murdock at first then was surprised by what Murdock asked.

 _"Not good. I've never seen this side of him before."_

 _"I just hope she's all right, otherwise we may see a side we don't want to see."_

 **Chapter Nine**

Clayton showed them the way to the building. When they pulled up in front of it Hannibal had a feeling they were walking into a trap but if Kristin was in there...

 _"So gentlemen,"_ he said with a smirk on his face, _"you just follow me and I'll show where Kristin is."_

The four of them got out of the van where Face was waiting. They walked inside the building where they were surrounded by gun point. Not knowing where Kristin was and being out numbered with guns, they went calmly. They were put in a room that had bars on the window. It seemed to Decker there was no escape, but to Hannibal, Face and BA with all the stuff that was around them there was. Just then the door open and Kristin was shoved in.

 _"Daddy!"_ Kristin yelled as she ran to him.

Decker held her tight telling her it was alright while making sure she hadn't been hurt in fashion. When the family reunion was over Decker looked over at Hannibal.

 _"So Smith, how are we going to get out here?"_

 _"Well, first thing is we need to get her out of here."_

 _"And how are we going to do that?"_

 _"Easy, BA."_

BA wheeled out a cutting torch and stopped in front of one of the windows.

 _"This is how."_

While BA was cutting away the bars, Hannibal, Face and Decker with a little help from Kristin were make weapons from the tools and machines. When BA had finished, he and Decker slipped her through the window and told her to go and hide somewhere nearby.

 _"Okay daddy. You be careful, please."_

 _"I will. I promise."_

Then she ran off.

 **Chapter Ten**

Kristin ran behind the van. Murdock was still lying in the back of the Vette where he was talking to Billy. Kristin walked to the sound of someone talking. When she reached the end of the van there she saw the person talking. Murdock happened to look up about that time and that's when he saw her.

 _"Hi there,"_ Murdock said with a smile.

 _"Hi."_

 _"What ya doing behind the van there?"_

 _"Hiding till my daddy and some other men get out of_ _the building there,"_ Kristin said while pointing to the building.

Murdock knew the other men had to be Hannibal, Face and BA.

 _"Not to be rude, but how did you get out?"_ Murdock asked.

 _"That's not rude. Well, this big man with a mohawk cut_ _the bars off the window, then he and my dad helped me_ _through. After I was through they told me to hide_ _nearby so I did."_

While she was telling him, Murdock was digging around for a gun and something to cover his face.

 _"Do you know how to shoot a gun, Kristin?"_

 _"Yes, I do. My dad taught me. By the way, how did you_ _know my name?"_

 _"A little bird told me,"_ he said with a wink handing her the gun causing Kristin to smile.

Murdock than ran behind the Vette where the trunk was open. He took off his hat and jacket and put them inside. While running to the back of the building he put the mask on. Reaching the back of the building, Murdock found the door leading inside. He quietly opened the door and walked in. From there he hid behind some boxes. Murdock watched as the men played their game of cards. He knew it wouldn't be long for the fun to begin. The problem was when it would. Then he saw Clayton and rage filled him.

 _"Okay guys, let's get rid of them,"_ Clayton said with wicked grin.

All the men got up from the game and walked to the door. Then one of them opened the door.

 **Chapter Eleven**

As soon as the door was open all hell broke loose. Murdock came running from behind the boxes shooting over the heads of the bad guys. Hannibal recognized Murdock even though he was wearing a mask.

 _"We got some help guys!"_ Hannibal said pointing.

 _"Alright!"_ yelled Face noticing the shoes only worn by the captain.

In all of the commotion Clayton made a getaway. Decker noticed Clayton running for the stairs. Knowing Clayton could not get away, Decker picked up a gun that one of Clayton's men dropped and went after him. It didn't take long for Decker to catch up with Clayton. Holding up the gun Decker yelled.

 _"Hold it right there_ _Clayton!"_

Clayton stopped where he was.

 _"So we meet again. Only I'm not beat up this time to_ _go peacefully."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Oh, you'll see."_

And as quick as he said that, he turn to shoot. Sensing what was about to happen, Decker got off two shots. To his surprise Clayton didn't go down and he fired a shot wounding Decker in the stomach. That's when Decker fired the rest of the bullets into Clayton. By the time the Team made it up the stairs and to where Decker was Clayton laid dead on the floor. Decker was leaning up against the wall with blood pouring down his side from his stomach.

 _"Damn it!"_ yelled Hannibal as he ran to Decker's side.

 _"I'm fine really,"_ Decker said as he collapsed to the floor.

If Hannibal hadn't caught him he would be on the floor. Quickly, Hannibal and BA carried Decker to the van where Kristin was outside. She had heard everything, especially the guns shot. When she saw her father being carried outside she ran to him screaming.

 _"DAD!"_

 _"Just get in the van, Kristin!"_ Hannibal yelled.

She did as she was told. When Decker was put in the van, BA got in the driver's seat and drove to the nearest hospital. Face and Murdock followed in the Vette.

 **Chapter Twelve**

They pulled up in front of the emergency room of the hospital. Before the van was fully stopped, Hannibal opened the sliding door. When BA barely put it in park, he was already jumping out. Face and Murdock were running up to help. Once they got Decker out, Murdock took off running and yelling.

 _"HEEEELLLLPPPP! MAN SHOT! HEEEELLLLLPPPP!"_

Finally a stretcher was gotten. Decker was put on it and wheeled into a room. It had seemed that everyone had forgotten Kristin until a nurse came walking up to them.

 _"Any family here?"_ she asked.

 _"I am. I'm his daughter,"_ Kristin said worriedly.

 _"Okay sweetheart, I need you to fill this form out to_ _your best of ability_ ," the nurse said, handing her the clipboard.

 _"Don't worry your dad will be fine."_

All Kristin could do was smile weakly as she went to fill out the form. A few hours later Kristin was asleep on Hannibal's shoulder. 'For someone who saw her father hurt real badly, she is either handling it remarkably well or the shock of it hasn't set in all the way yet,' he had been thinking to himself. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the doctor walking in the waiting room. Hannibal quickly woke Kristin up as the others were giving their attention to the doctor. Hannibal was the first to speak.

 _"So doc how is he?"_

 _"Well, he's in stable condition. He lost quite a lot_ _of blood, but the good news is he's going to be fine."_

Kristin hugged Hannibal and asked, _"When can I see_ _him?"_

Looking at his watch, the doctor said, _"Here in thirty_ _minutes you can. I'll have a nurse come and get you."_

Kristin thanked the doctor and began waiting impatiently.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Finally the nurse came to show her to her father. When Kristin walked in, she wasn't expecting all the machines and other stuff to be connected to him. One was monitoring his heart; the other was helping his breathing. There was an IV and a bag of blood. The blood bag really didn't bother her, but the machines did. Kristin walked up to the bed where her father was. His  
hair was messed up so she began to fix it. As she was fixing it, he opened his eyes.

 _"Hi there, pumpkin."_

 _"Daddy!"_ She was so happy to see him awake, she began to cry.

 _"Shhhh, it's okay."_

 _"I can't help it. I was so scared."_

 _"It's okay now, sweetheart. I'm fine,"_ he said, wiping away the tears from her face.

A few days later Decker was released from the hospital. Because of his condition Kristin drove them home. When they pulled up in the driveway Decker asked.

 _"Honey, where did you learn to drive like that?"_

 _"From you, silly. By the way you can let go of the_ _console now,"_ she said with a grin.

He let go, but he was still uptight. They went in and Kristin made them lunch. Everything seemed to going back to normal. Crane came by a couple of times to see if Decker needed anything. The neighbors brought lunch over while Kristin was at school. One day after Kristin came home from school. She was on her way up to her room when Decker called for her.

 _"Honey, would you come here please."_

 _"Coming daddy."_

She walked back down the stairs to the kitchen.

 _"Yes, dad?"_

 _"Can you drive me to the VA Hospital?"_

 _"You alright?'_

 _"Yes, I'm fine. There's someone I want to talk to."_

 _"Oh, Okay."_

When they got to the VA, Decker was going to have Kristin wait in the car. She parked the car and began to get out.

 _"Honey, why don't you stay in the car?"_

 _"Dad, I don't want to,"_ she said, giving him a sad puppy look.

 _"Okay."_

They walked to the desk where he asked for Murdock. The nurse went and got Murdock.

 _"Hello, Colonel."_

 _"Captain."_

 _"What brings you here?"_

 _"Oh, just wanted you to pass on a message to the_ _A-Team."_

 _"A-Team? Colonel, how many times do I..."_

 _"Captain, I don't have time for this. Just tell them_ _thank you."_ Then Decker turned to leave.

 _"Okay, whatever you say Colonel,"_ he said as he smiled behind his back.

Just before rounding the corner Kristin looked back, that's when Murdock winked at her and Kristin smiled back. The secret was still safe.


End file.
